


Childhood memories

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Childhood Memories, Destiel - Freeform, EVERLASTING FLUFF, Fluff, Happy Family, Love lasts forever, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, What the Hell, finally something happy, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: AUYAYYYYYYin this AU, Sam, stanford student, brings his boyfriend Gabriel home to meet his brother, and they both get along pretty wellIn big frustration for Sam





	Childhood memories

Sam was so incredibly exited, he almost couldn't wait. As he was packing his bags with his lovely beloved- yes, to use the word love so many times in a sentence is strictly necessary- Gabriel, he can't stop smiling at the thought; Dean and Castiel finally gets to meet him. Something Gabe has been teasing him about all day 

 

"Woah, it doesn't look like you are ever going to get that grin of your face. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to make grimace's? They get stuck on your face" Gabriel said  and made a grimace, and Sam replied with a smile on his fave, a 'shut up' and a smack with the pillow he was packing 

 

And it didn't seem like Dean was any less interested about meeting him

 

"Dudeee how does he look? Can't you tell me anything? Aww come on bro! Do you think I'm gonna like him? well at least finally I'm meeting the guy you have been obsessing over for like a massive 7 months now" 

 

Sam smiled and said

 

"Yes i think you are going to like him. More then that i won't tell ya" and he chuckled at the groan that came back through the phone before he hung up 

 

Dean and Cas had a tiny apartment in Chicago, which was a 10 hour drive. So at the same night at 4 in the middle of the night, cause his damn boyfriend couldn't wait for 2 more hours, they were on the road 

 

The whole trip was filled with laughing and 'are we there yet.' suckers, comments embarrassing the other, and of course since its Gabriel; teasing touches that made Sam's driving harder, while something else got harder too

 

And as they finally arrived at their destination, several stops later, it was 2 in the evening, and Sam was ready to surprise, cause they weren't expected before like 5, so when they got to the door; Sam could see the look of happiness spread on his face

 

"SAMMY!" He said, grabbing his little brother to take him in for a hug, and behind Dean, Sam saw Cas jump up from the couch to greet Sam too

 

And the second Dean opened his eyes and saw the man standing behind Sam, he grinned

 

"So you are the famous Gabriel! Have heard a lot about ya. Sammy here tells me that your skills with the gaming controller is better then a stripper can work the pole, is this deduction right?" Dean says playfully, and luckily Gabriel grins back

 

"Damn is that right" He said and Dean laughed full heartedly and greeted Gabriel with a handshake before letting him in

 

And when Gabriel got in and looked around, he could only gasp as he saw the little rank of games standing alone on the top shelf under the TV

 

"DUDEEE...Holy moly dude! All the need for speed games! Sammy boy how did you never mention how awesome your brother is? Whats your favorite?" He said, turning to face Dean and his huge smile

 

"Obviously its most wanted. Damn its a classic!" Dean said and Gabriel lit up like a teenager

 

"You got to be fucking me, most wanted is totally the best one" Sam heard, on his way to the kitchen with Cas. And he smiled as he heard his brother and Gabe sqeak like a couple of kids over the video games 

 

Sam had always liked to cook, and he had always liked Castiel. So cooking some dinner for the four of them with Cas, his technically best friend, was no problem 

 

And Sam couldn't stop smiling when he saw that Dean had bought in the ingredients for lasagna; his favorite

 

As they Sam grated cheese and Cas made the sauce and had the form ready, Cas told Sam about their experiences while living in Chicago  

 

It was all from rude neighbours to gay bars til straight up just cute and cozy little things him and Dean had done together

 

"So Dean had just gotten out the door with the trash when the woman next door started harassing him for being with a man, and i just thought; 'ah ah, no little bitch is going to harass mah husband, not on my fucking watch.

 

" So being the straight forward guy i am, i went straight out there and slapped her before simply saying "dear, you come near one of gods finest creations one more time, and I will not hesitate to use one of my many kitchen equipments on you, is that clear?" Castiel finished and Sam laughed. He was happy to hear Castiel's stories again, he had quite missed both Dean and Cas

 

"So, guess what. Four weeks later and that whore was out of out building. God, don't think i have ever felt better about something since i decided to marry Dean Winchester" he said, and they both laughed as the lasagne came to a finish 

 

"Thank you for the updates in your lives, Thought the last one will always be my favorite" Sam said as they walked out on the table with the lasagne while Cas went to get Gabriel and Dean, who were promised they were allowed to finish their round after dinner

 

When everyone sat down at the table, Sam was going to pack out his and Gabriel's stuff when he realised that his phone was missing and he yelled:

 

"DAMMIT! Its not here" As he walked back out again and dumped down on the table

 

"What's up Sammy? Forgot mr. Snuggles?" Dean asked with a grin, and Sam immediately gave him a death glare and said

 

"Dean you better shut the hell up or i swear" and looked over to Gabriel to see him with a confused look

 

"Mr. Snuggles? Is that like an inside joke? Sounds like the name of a teddybear" 

 

And before Sam could shut him up, Dean answered 

 

"Because that's exactly what it is. Its Sammy's teddy bear from when he was little, and he still brings it around for good luck or something" Sam turned to look at Gabriel, who were now looking at him with a huge grin

 

"Oh god Sammy, is it possible to be more adorable" Gabriel more stated then asked, and Sam hid his face in his hands

 

"Damn it its a good childhood memory okay. Lets not talk more about this" Sam answered, voice muffled behind his head

 

"Dean, that was not a pleasant thing of you to do. Apologise" Cas said and Dean looked back at Cas, and Cas glared at him

 

"Sorry Sam. Tho i always thought it was kind of cute that you wanted to keep it" Dean said and Sam looked up with a grin

 

"So let me ask you, Dean. How is your Care bear sticker collection doing? Have you gotten uhm what was it called, cheer bear yet?" Sam said and Dean went red as Castiel looked at him

 

"You bitch shut up!" Dean said and Sam broke down in laughter 

 

"Care bears huh Dean? Why have i never seen that collection?" Castiel said with a smirk

 

"You son of a bitch, Sam" Dean said and crossed his arms with a pout

 

"If you ask me its quite adorable that you still obsess over television shows from a younger age" Cas grinned and Dean went completely red again as Cas kissed him on the cheek

 

"Can we just eat now dammit? I'm starving for some lasagne" dean said and they started eating 

 

They ate and talked the rest of the night, and Sam hadn't been so happy in forever

 


End file.
